


for everything (turn, turn, turn)

by SaraJaye



Series: Corriander Week 2018 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Mild Sexual Content, Pregnancy, Romantic Vacations, Snowmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: As the seasons change, their love for each other grows.





	for everything (turn, turn, turn)

**Author's Note:**

> 2 - four seasons with each other

In the winter, he used to sneak her out of the fortress to build snowmen. Sometimes with the others, sometimes just the two of them, but for a few hours she didn't have to sit by the window watching the faint figures of other children getting to have fun while she was locked away. She'd fall asleep tired and happy on those nights, sometimes wishing winter would never end.

When the snow melted, Xander would bring her flowers. It was impossible to grow anything beautiful in Nohr; the flowers either came from Wimdmire or were grown by Leo using Brynhildr, but they were beautiful all the same. She kept them on her desk until they began to fade, at which point she pressed them into a book so she could keep them forever.

One summer, Xander snuck her away from the fortress for a trip to the seaside. It had been a great risk, even with Leo's retainer knowing every secret passage, and they'd nearly been caught on their way back, but the three days she'd spent by his side would have been worth any punishment. They spent every moment together, almost like a couple on their honeymoon.

It was during their final day that Corrin realized she was falling in love with him.

One autumn evening, he came to her in the fortress while her servants were busy. He'd sparred with her, helped her study, read with her, and just before it was time for him to leave he'd surprised her with a kiss.

"I've been wanting to do that since the summer," he whispered, and she could have wept with happiness.

It was a year later she was finally allowed to leave the fortress, and the seasons passed in a blur as she found herself embroiled in revelations leading to a war, leading to many trials and challenges that would have broken her if Xander hadn't been by her side.

The end of the war came in autumn, followed by Xander's coronation and their wedding. That night, he laid her on their bed and worshipped every inch of her with his hands and mouth, making love to her until they're both exhausted. They didn't leave their bedroom suite for the next few days, and by the time they did, Corrin had a sense that they did more than just complete their love for each other.

Her belly grew over the winter, until she was too big to play in the snow with the others. Instead, she learned to knit from Camilla while Xander stayed inside to read with her. At night, he laid his head on her belly, caressing her, speaking to the child growing within.

Their son was born mid-spring. It was a long but easy delivery, Xander by her side the whole time, smiling proudly at her as she cradled Siegbert in her arms.

"He's perfect," he said, kissing her sweaty forehead. "You did well."

"I couldn't have done it without you," she murmured, leaning tiredly against him.

Outside, the sun shines brightly, and the cherry trees Leo planted earlier in the season are blooming beautifully.


End file.
